


Jealousy

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Sam Wilson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn





	Jealousy

 

“Just look at him”, Sam says. “Hey are you listening to me ?”  
  
He snaps his fingers in front of my eyes.  
  
“What ?”, I ask rising my head.  
  
“Barnes”, he says. “He is practically devouring you with his eyes. No, don’t turn around. The show is quite enjoyable, he looks at your every move, eyes wide open, like he’s afraid to miss something you’re doing.”  
  
I know he’s right because, even if Bucky didn’t seem to not notice, I can spot every gaze he rises on me by his reflection in the grey iron cupboard above the oven. It’s undeniable to say that since the first day I laid my eyes on the 1940′s man I fancy him a lot, but until now, I didn’t dare to think that the feeling was maybe shared.  
  
“I think Robocop is in love. How cute !”, he chuckles.  
  
I feel my cheeks blush at the words ‘in love’, rising my eyes once again to the reflection of Bucky in the closet door, where his eyes meet mine, before he stands up, quite embarrassed, and leaves the kitchen quickly.  
  
“Oh, I see”, Sam suddenly says. “Our little Y/N is also in love. How cute !”  
  
“Shut the hell up, Wilson !”, I shout. “Anyways, even if it’s right, I don’t think that he’ll ever ask me out.”  
  
“Unless he thinks that you’re unreachable. Come on, follow me. That’s his hour of training, so he might be downstairs.”  
  
I follow him to the training room where Bucky is lifting some free weights.  
  
“Hold my hand, so he gets jealous”, Sam says grabbing my hand before I could answer him.  
  
He drags me towards Bucky and I try to act normally although I’m not really comfortable with that situation.  
  
“What’s up Barnes ?”, he asks him, passing by, showing him our intertwined hands for the soldier to see.  
  
I watch Bucky’s jaw clenching of jealousy and his eyes sending fire to Sam. If a look could kill, the bird-man would be dead right now. Sam heads up to the exit, still dragging me by the hand through the hall, my head turning towards Bucky before we left to look at him.  
  
“I think it worked”, he says, while hearing loud footsteps behind us. “I’ll let you with your frozen old man”, he winks at me, when my name resonates inside the hallway.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Bucky is in front of me, breathing heavily.  
  
“I didn’t know that Sam and you were a thing”, he tells me, disappointment showing in his voice, passing his metal hand in his dark long hair.  
  
“We’re not !”, I quickly deny, maybe too quickly to hide my interest.  
  
“Really ?”, his face lights up with a dazzling smile. “Good, that’s wonderful.”  
  
“It was some sort of plan to make you jealous, it was Sam’s idea”, I confess. “And I think our little bird-boy enjoyed it a little too much.”  
  
“I’ll kick his ass if you want me to, doll. I’m really serious.”  
  
“That’ sound like a plan. Can I watch you while you process ?”, I demand. “And maybe, after that, we could go outside for an ice-cream.”  
  
“As you wish”, he answers taking my hand in his, reaching it to his mouth to kiss my knuckles with his plump red lips before chasing down Sam in the tower.


End file.
